Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fields of thermal image detection and, more particularly, to a device and method for analyzing thermal images, a configuration device and method.
Description of the Related Art
At present, a user is necessary to depend on subjective experience to manually configure an analysis area of a specified part of a thermal image of a photographed object, to acquire an analysis result of the thermal image. A conventional setting mode of the analysis area is shown in FIG. 3(a). An analysis area selecting bar XZ3 is displayed on a display screen of a thermal image photographing device. A user can select constituted data of an analysis area, such as a point, a line, or a frame, from the selecting bar XZ3, and then can configure a position parameter of the analysis area according to a corresponding analyzing part of a thermal image of a photographed object in a displayed infrared thermal image, thus to configure one or more analysis area. According to the operating order of the user, the configured analysis areas may be automatically organized by corresponding analysis area numbers, such as S01, S02, and S03.
The analysis is performed according to an editable analysis mode of the configured analysis area. The analysis mode represents an analysis calculating rule that is used to analyze the thermal imaging data determined by the analysis area thus to acquire an analysis result, such as, in temperature analysis, to calculate a maximum temperature, an average temperature, a minimum temperature, a percentage content, and calculation relation between the analysis areas, such as temperature difference. In FIG. 3(a), S01 corresponds to a connector, and S02 and S03 correspond to an upper portion and a lower portion of a bushing, respectively. According to specified industry criteria, the analysis mode edited according to the analysis area number may be S01MAX, S02MAX-S03MAX, to acquire the analysis result of the analyzed data. Further, the analysis mode including a diagnosis rule may be editable, such as, normal: S01MAX≤50° C. and S02MAX-S03MAX≤1° C.; defect: 50° C.<S01MAX≤90° C. or 1° C.<S02MAX-S03MAX≤2° C.; critical defect: 90° C.<S01MAX or 2° C.<S02MAX-S03MAX. Thus, a state of a photographed object can be determined according to the acquired analysis result.
The prior art causes a series of problems. For example, when the configuring order of the analysis area is different, the analysis areas with the same number may correspond to different parts of a photographed object. In FIG. 3(b), a user configures the analysis areas S01, S02, and S03. However, in FIG. 3(a) and FIG. 3(b), the analysis areas with the number of S01, S03 correspond to different parts of the thermal image of the photographed object. The analysis mode and diagnosis rule edited for the analysis areas in FIG. 3(a) are not suitable for the analysis areas in FIG. 3(b). Thus, in the prior art, the user needs to reorganize the analysis mode for the analysis areas in FIG. 3(b) according to the analysis area number in FIG. 3(b), or needs to adjust the analysis area number in FIG. 3(b). The operation is complicated.
A Chinese patent with an application number of 201310010246.2, describes a method for displaying a reference image and to standardize a photographed thermal image according to the reference image. However, this patent does not describe how to distinguish the configured analysis areas. Further, the effective comparison for the specified part fails to be achieved.
Therefore, to solve the problems in the prior art, a device for analyzing thermal images is needed.